


wanting this forever

by platonics



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Amusement Parks, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Photography
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-01 20:35:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20264155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/platonics/pseuds/platonics
Summary: In which Mahiru spends the day taking photos and loving her girlfriend.





	wanting this forever

It was already a beautiful day. The weather was just right for a day out at a theme park — sunny, but with a light breeze to keep things from being too sweltering. It was the sort of summer day that made it feel like fun, responsibility-free vacation would last forever, even though they’d be returning to Hope’s Peak sooner than Mahiru wanted to think about. Even more beautiful than the day, however, was Hiyoko. 

Her girlfriend had been beaming from the moment she woke up, rambling about everything she was looking forward to, and Mahiru was happy to listen to every moment of it. Hiyoko rarely allowed herself to be so enthusiastic around other people, never letting her edges soften. It made private moments when she did even more valuable.

“Remember, we need to get going soon,” she warned gently, sitting cross-legged on the bed while Hiyoko continued to rifle through her closet, clothes tossed every which way. After her recent growth spurt, and the massive shopping spree that necessarily followed, she’d been reveling in every minute detail of her appearance and style, which was rather endearing, but not great for staying on track. “If we get there too late, we’ll be waiting in line forever.”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever,” Hiyoko retorted, rolling her eyes and tossing her hair over her shoulder. “Everything will be fine, you don’t have to worry so much. Besides, wouldn’t you rather have more time just the two of us? Once we get to the park, we’ll be meeting up with our loser classmates.”

“Of course I like spending time just the two of us. But seeing our friends is nice too. It’s not so bad to open up to people once in awhile, don’t you think?” She’d long since learned her lesson about pushing too hard, but she still tried to gently encourage Hiyoko to socialize more with other people. The way she lashed out stemmed largely from fear and insecurity, and Mahiru was sure she’d be so much happier if she allowed herself to tone things down once in awhile.

“And we’ll have lots of time together tonight,” she added, smiling. “When we get back. I can spend the night again if you want.”

“Hmph...yeah, I guess,” Hiyoko mumbled. “If my grandma lets you.” She probably would. As strict as she was, Hiyoko’s grandmother seemed to be fond enough of Mahiru, something she actively strived to keep up.

“We can do whatever you want. And even when we’re with the others, you know I like being with you most,” she said with a soft hum. Unfolding her legs and getting up from the bed, she crossed the room to wind her arms around her girlfriend. Mahiru leaned in, pressing a quick kiss to her lips. “C’mon, let’s choose something,” she said, gesturing to the clothes Hiyoko had been looking through for ages. “You’ll look good no matter what.”

Eventually, against all odds, they arrived at the theme park right on time to meet up with everyone. It was a girls only outing, something that was much easier to keep secret from people like Kazuichi in the summer. Ibuki had already arrived, clearly, as they’d barely stepped inside the park when she started bounding towards them, overflowing with energy as always.

“Mahiru! Hiyoko! Ibuki is _so ready_ to have an awesome day! I’m gonna ride all these rides! No stone left unturned,” she intoned dramatically, though the huge grin on her face ruined the solemn act. Sure enough, she giggled a second later, practically jumping up and down. “Aren’t I just the best at setting the mood?”

* * *

Over the next few minutes, the other girls arrived, and before long, they’d started roaming around the park, everyone gravitating towards their preferred rides, food, and other attractions. Personally, Mahiru thought half the fun was all the great photos she was able to get, but with everyone vying for her attention, it was tough to get as many as she’d like.

For the moment, she and Hiyoko had found somewhere to sit for a few moments, Hiyoko with ice cream in hand. Mahiru smiled to herself, lifting her camera and peering at her through the viewfinder. She was so cute like this, smiling and enjoying her ice cream like she was an ordinary teenager rather than one with so many burdens placed upon her. Moving a little closer, Mahiru pressed the shutter.

“Hey! No fair!” The instant after the photo was taken, Hiyoko pouted, one hand tugging at a pigtail in annoyance. “It probably—” She cut herself off, but Mahiru knew from experience that an insult had been about to follow. It warmed her heart every time she noticed her girlfriend suppressing her usual abrasive attitude around her. “Well...just warn me next time.”

“Okay,” she agreed fondly, moving closer to her. “It’s beautiful though, I promise. Just like you.” 

Hiyoko ducked her head slightly, looking away and kicking gently at the ground, sending pebbles scattering everywhere. 

“If you say so. But...I think you’re even more beautiful, Mahiru.” She was clearly trying to sound halfhearted, but Mahiru was still able to catch a glimpse of that telltale little smile. “Sometime...I’ll have to take some pictures of you too. So you’re not always on the other side of the camera. People should be able to see you too, not just your work.”

“Thank you,” she murmured, leaning over to wind an arm around her. “When you do, I’m sure they’ll be the best photos anyone’s ever taken of me.”

They soon rejoined the others, and though the chaotic day was a little tiring, the most overpowering feeling as they were leaving the park was contentment. With Hiyoko’s hand in her own, Mahiru gazed up at the sunset, hoping they’d have the chance to create many more memories like this one. She considered taking a picture to capture the moment, but decided against it. Not everything needed a physical record. Right now, she just didn’t want to let go of her hand.


End file.
